Watch and See
by Rose Midnight Moonlight Black
Summary: Some relationships are diffrent from the norm, some are a little strange but that doesn't make them less real or less in love. Because love is never simple - Jack/Woof for CampionSayn


Disclaimer: Yeah right, like I own this.

For CampionSayn: This is my side of the Slash feast barge. It was a lot harder to write than I thought it would be. Not because I don't like WoofXJack, surprisingly it's a cute pairing that sneaks up behind you and bits when you least expect, but because I had no idea what to do with them. Instead I ended up with this, which isn't really the light heart fluff requested. More a constant reel of Jack's thoughts a memories but I realised that Sayn had only really written from Woof P.O.V before and I thought Jack should get a say in. He's not all he appears to be. Hope you like it, Sayn, because I know it doesn't match up to your Terry/Rex piece.

* * *

><p><span>Watch and See<span>

It was a very unusual relationship, to say the least.

And Jack knew it. If his parents, curse their souls, were still hanging around they would have had a stroke over this. Their son, their handsome well bred heir, _frolicking_ with a ... well, a human hyena to be perfectly honest – the screaming fit would have been undeniably loud and Jack would most likely have been left sporting a few nice big bruises by the end of it.

Yet he loved every second of it.

He had noticed Woof weeks before the splicer had even looked his way and Jack had known that Woof was something more. More than Jack.

"_His name's Woof." _

_The amused voice started him. With a jerk he knocked the salt shaker off the table and on to the floor, shattering and sending white grains everywhere. Inside, Jack crinkled at the noise on instinct but outwardly, uncaring. His sister sighed and ducked down to clean up the mess. As soon as his limbs unfroze (realised he wasn't about to get shouted at) Jack slide down the counter and helped her._

_"I've never known you to be clumsy, Jack." Melanie said in an air, sing-song voice._

"_I've always be clumsy," He returned, and _oh did Mother and Father detest it.

_Melanie smirked knowingly, "He comes every week you know and you always end up visiting at the same time. His names Woof, Jack, go and say hi."_

_Jack coloured, his all too pale skin going pink before he could control his expression. Another thing his parents had driven mercifully through his head – Never let your thoughts show or the police will know what you're thinking. Jack frowned instead._

"_I – Don't be silly Melanie. You're my sister, of course you're the reason I'm here! Besides, I don't know him, one can't just walk up and talk to someone." Jack ducked his head to make sure all the salt was gone and so she couldn't see the gleam in his eyes._

"_Don't be ridiculous Jack, he's friends with Ghoul –"  
>"- Who doesn't know me!"<em>

_Melanie sighed, raising her hands in defeat before turning back to serving some new customers. Jack too turned back to his tea, wishing he hadn't been so loud when he had scolded Melanie. It wasn't her fault she was wrong. _

_Absently he raised the cup to his mouth, eyes flicking back to the all too pale blond man who was dating his sister. For a Jokerz Ghoul cleaned up very nicely, looking very proper and prim in his black button up and leather coat. The sort of boy – no criminal – that they're parents might not have minded their daughter linking herself too. He at least could walk in normal society without anyone noticing. Kind of like Jack. _

_He looked down; arrogant aloofness hid a lot of scars well. The...boy, man, monster next to the ghost growled as he dug in enthusiastically into his food. A heart attack in the waiting but the splicer didn't seem to care, not about that or about the way people were looking at him, with mild disgust and fear. _

_Woof couldn't hide what he was and maybe he didn't want to. He didn't fake indifference to hide a weak heart and scars; he wore his mistakes on his skin proudly. Woof didn't care he was a criminal and maybe Jack, who could take out a security guard in under ten second and crack a safe in fifteen, should too. _

_Draining his cup, the refine young man stood up. Picking up his coat, he walked toward the feasting due like he didn't have a care in the world...and walked straight past them to the door, ignoring the pointed look of his too worldly younger sister._

_Shrugging his coat on Jack left, it might be easy for the bold and reckless Melanie to tell a man her feeling however quick they appear. Jack didn't have her limitless courage. He was always the coward of the family, that's why he left._

_He wasn't the sort of man he appeared to be, not like Melanie, not like Ghoul and certainly not like Woof. He didn't notice the sharp canine eyes follow him past the windows._

Jack knew that their relationship was ...different. Some called it perverse! But it wasn't. So what it Woof looked like a hyena, that wasn't a reason not to love someone. It wasn't like it was the spicing that turned Jack on it was the... look in Woof's eyes when he thought he right, the way he acted when he was fighting. It was the way he obviously though Jack was the most amazing thing in the world. There were countless reason and none of them covered anything at all. Jack just loved him.

He remembered the first time they spoke – Woof didn't but Jack did. He couldn't forget.

_BOOM!_

_The ground shuddered a little as the explosion took over the street. People gasped and staggered before righting themselves and, with a little curiosity, looked around. Then they turn and carried on their business as after from the explosion as possible. Jack, who had been knocked down, hurried to his feet as the sound of more explosions and hysterical laughter flowed into the street alongside the sound of cars._

_WHOOS_

_He ducked, despite the fact the two run away cars, full of gun tooting Jokerz firing, where miles over head. Call it insistences. _

_VHROOOO_

_The Batmobile shot over head, faster than any police car, small and more agile, effortlessly avoiding the gunfire. One of the getaway cars swerved recklessly to avoid a pillar and with screams several of the Jokerz were thrown clean out of the open door. The driver didn't stop._

_Jack swallowed a yell as it was like it was going to do any good. One of the figures, smarter than the others flipped a few times to try to gain control of his free fall, which a few well placed bounces to changed his destination. Batman, deploying a net, caught the others and left them hangs from a ledge. The other Jokerz flipped one last time and landed in the pond next to Jack._

_SPLASH! At least it was sort of deep. For a pond any rate. But he was still going to feel that tomorrow. The other citizen around Jack, not screaming or running, quickly evacuated the area (despite the fact as far as he could tell the fighting had already moved on) leaving him stands unaffected along next to the pond. _

_Raising an eyebrow, the ex-Master Thief turned back to the water where the spluttering Jokerz had surfaced. The Jack started. Because who was it but an unmistakable hyena splicer looking less than happy about his impromptu bath._

_"Are you okay?" The startled words slipped out before Jack could stop them, his mouth open in shock and his cool composure knocked off as if he was the one who had just taken a four storey dive. "I meant-" he coughed trying to recover._

_Woof growled and snarled in reply. Somehow Jack guessed the noises equalled 'what? Haven't you seen a guy fall into a pond before?' and flailed for something to do. Woof didn't really looking at Jack as he stumbled from the pond, soaked to the bone and aching all over but luck to be alive. Bonk was going to get chew out when Woof got his hands on him. _

_Blushing Jack tried to think of something, anything. He took off his coat. "Here, you must freezing." He offered the furious spicier his favourite coat. Without looking Woof snatched it and walked off without another word, leaving Jack to stare at his back until the five minutes later when the police turn up asking awkward question Jack can't answer. _

_It isn't until he gets back to the hideout and Ghoul compliments his new coat that Woof really looks at it and realises it smells like a Black Swan. He tears his pillow to shreds in a fit of upset mortification._

Tilting his head back, Jack let his eyes soak in the cuddling ball of fur next to him as he slept. It wasn't easy, not then and not now. He didn't like the way people looked at them when they when out or the way they shuddered when they kissed but Jack didn't care. He stopped caring when he gave up crime and a controlling family.

He loved Woof and that was worth all the difficulties because it was real.

* * *

><p>Yeah I know, it's short but this peice was trouble to write (worth it and go pratice but trouble) I'm sorry.<p> 


End file.
